Princess Isabella
by Katie1471
Summary: What if Edward didn't come back in new moon? What if Bella joined the Volturi and most importantly what if the Cullen's came back 178 years later to find Bella with them? Not good at summaries:*, updated 06-09-11
1. Impatience

BPOV

"Does Aro ever take into consideration that I might be busy?" I grumbled at Felix and Demetri whilst we was walking towards the meeting room. "Shh now Izzy, you know that he would only summon you at this hour if it was an emergency." Felix replied whilst putting his arm around my waist and kissing my fore-head. I pushed both the oak doors open so they'd hit the wall to make my entrance. Of course I was late, but I didn't care. I was always late for these meetings. That was just how it went.

As I took in the seven golden eyed vampires, I gasped and fell on my knees rubbing my temples with my fingers. Just before I went completely under I heard Demetri growl "Oh, wonderful Aro, now you've done it." And with that they all started to float upwards into the air, "Bella, put me down!" Yelled Aro, but I couldn't the emotions I had been keeping in for one hundred and seventy-eight years came pouring into my head.

_Edward leaving me in the meadow "Bella you're not good for me anymore." "You don't want me?" "No."_

_Victoria and Laurent finding me moments after laughing at the scene that they had just witnessed. Saying that they initially intended to kill me, but making me suffer a life-time sounded like a much more better plan._

_Begging them to kill me, which only resulted on them laughing even harder._

_Charlie dieing in a car accident on the way to my funeral, Renee dieing twenty years after that of an indescribable illness._

With that thunder started rumbling, rain started pouring, lightning started cracking, and I couldn't do anything. They must of heard all the commotion because at that moment Jane and Heidi came bursting into the room, only to be swept up into the air. "Oh great, who ticked off Izzy now?" Jane shouted over the thunder. Heidi was looking around, shell-shocked at the sudden out burst only to hiss "Cullen's!"

Jane growled and then started to try reason with me "Iz, listen we're not going to let anyone hurt you okay, come on Izzy, just calm down!" With that I shrieked in pain as my powers once again tried to take over, curling over onto my side laying in a fetal position I tried to calm down, thinking of all the good days that I had in the castle.

_Felix and Demetri trying to shove me into the pool, only to resolve to them being in the water._

_Meeting Jane, meeting Heidi, meeting Chelsea. _"Come on Izzy, you can do this!" Heidi encouraged.

With that I heard about 12 'oofs' as each vampire was brought back to the ground landing on there backs, fronts or back-sides might I add, and as suddenly as it had came, the weather instantly died out. Heidi and Jane instantly ran at me, engulfing me in a hug, shortly followed by Demetri and Felix. "Might someone explain what just happened?" I heard Carlisle's voice like a thousand wind chimes to my ears, it had been nearly 2 centuries since I heard that voice but it seemed longer. Much much longer. " Yes well er, that was Izzy I'm er, very sorry about that we need to teach someone more manners!" Aro stuttered uncomfortably. "Manners MANNERS! Are you kidding me Aro! You summon me 2 o'clock in the morning for me to find out that the Cullen's are here!" I shrieked.

" What! We don't even know you!" Hissed Rosalie. I let out a humorless laugh "Ha! Don't even know me! Well guess what you're in for a huge shock then!" At that note I yanked off my hood to reveal my identity. To be greeted by seven sharp gasps.


	2. Will not!

**Chapter 2- Will not.**

EPOV

_What Bella? How can this be?- Carlisle_

_With Bella our family can finally be complete again!- Esme_

_These emotions are to much: Pain, Loss, Shock, Relief, Anger, More anger!- Jasper_

_BELLA! How comes I didn't see a vision of my best friend? Omg Bella!-Alice_

_Bella! I can finally get the chance to apologize!- Rosalie_

_I can finally get my little sister back!-Emmet_

I cut out the thoughts of my siblings to distraught to listen anymore. Bella, my love, my angel. How is she back? Why is she with the volturi? How is she a vampire? "Bella?" My voice came out strangled and my family looked at me worriedly. "Huh, what do you think, Edward." She said my name with such venom, such hatred that I couldn't help but stagger backwards. This isn't the loving, kind, shy girl that I new all those years ago, is it possible that we've hurt her that much that she won't be able to ever forgive us? Oh no, please no.

BPOV

Good, he was hurt. But this isn't anything to which I am going to make him feel! Just you wait Edward! You won't know what hit you! "Some family you are Aro, I'm out of here." With that telepathic message sent I teleported back to my room. Making sure no-one was able to follow me by disintegrating the stairs and my room was just a bit to high for vampires to jump up to I sat on my bed, not sure what to do. I couldn't leave the Volturi. They were family and family don't just give up on each other. But that's what _they_ did. _They_ left me, _they_ said they cared about me and then I had all the love and friendship thrown back in my face. I wouldn't be like that. So instead I sat on my bed and sobbed tearlessy, time passed. I wasn't sure how much time, it could of been seconds, weeks, months? I didn't know, I just cried. I cried for the loss and pain Edward had made me feel. I cried for the unwanted feeling the _Cullens_ had gave me once they left.

Eventually, I stopped and came to the conclusion of this: I WILL NOT shed another tear over 'wince' _Edward Cullen_ 'wince'. I will not do this to my Volturi. The ones who have made me feel loved, and made me felt like at last I belonged somewhere.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter :-). Any ideas on what I should do? It would be much appreciated. So.. What do you think about it? Constructive criticism please:).. Should I continue?:***


	3. Personal challenges

BPOV- **Personal challenges**

Time passed, but that's nothing when you're immortal. "Izzy can we come up please?" Jane's voice traveled up to my room. "Who's with you?" My voice still sounded pained. "It's just me, Felix and Demetri Iz," I needed the support of my family so I teleported them up here. "Oh Izzy" Demetri came rushing over to me and enveloped me in a hug, I returned it with such force that if he had been human I'm guessing all of his bones would have been crushed. "I can't do this Demetri" my voice came out muffled as my head was pressed against his chest. "Sh now Iz, yes you can, I know the Cullen's"-wince- "have been dickheads in the past, but you can learn to get along." **(Sorry about swearing, just didn't know what else to say, I couldn't say harsh so I settled with that:$) **"WHAT!" I roared, they were on the CULLEN'S side! When did that happen! Aghhh! Is there anyone to trust! "Iz, calm down!" Jane's soothing voice said to me. "HEIDI!" She called, seconds later Heidi was at the bottom of the room calling up. I let her come up knowing that she might been the only one to help me at the moment. "Demetri you idiot!" She growled. "Do you think she really wants to hear that?"

Aghhh! I hate this. Ever since the _Cullen's _come back into my life it's all confusion! Eugh. I hate them. I hate them all! I teleported my family back down to the meeting room, I didn't want them here anymore. I ripped the curtains down, tore all the Cd's from my shelves, snapping them into pieces as I went. I punched hole after hole in my wall! Luckily I was in control of my powers, otherwise I'm not sure what I would of done.

EPOV

We could here crashing coming from upstairs. Did we really hurt her that bad? Heidi,Jane,Demetri and Felix have just arrived down looking confused. "Bella" Growled Felix. "Eugh, why on earth did she have to teleport us, she could of easily asked for us to go!" Heidi gushed. "No she couldn't remember, her stairs." Jane replied glaring at me and my family. Alice shifted uncomfortably still sobbing into Jasper's shirt. I didn't want to read there minds, I couldn't hear what they were saying. It pained me just looking at them.

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously "Erm, so, we saw quite a er, display there, would anyone mind telling us what's going on?" I looked at Aro expectantly "Well yes, that is a finny story, where to begin? Well okay then lets start with when we found Bella, she was in the woods in Africa, hunting when she knocked into Jane and Felix, they were on a assignment and when she saw them she let out a low humorless laugh and just brushed passed them as I heard." Thats my Bella always doing the stupid things. " Well, as you may have guessed, Jane didn't like that so she tried to well, you know and it didn't work." Now it was Janes time to be uncomfortable, she started squirming looking guilty. "By now Jane was really angry, so she tried to attack Bella" I growled at this, making everyone to shoot glares and worried glances in my direction. "Well, Jane pounced and got knocked back, she was confused and tried again. But again she got thrown backwards, that's when Jane knew that she really couldn't fight Bella, she didn't want to call me, because she's stubborn that way, but Felix eventually did, causing me,Cauis and Marcus to come down, well after I tried my gift on her and it didn't work I knew that she was special, and special she was." Proudness overwhelmed me. "We asked her to come Volturra with us and she obliged without complaint, once we were there we called Elizear and he came to us quickly, he called Bellas gift a 'sponge' as she can absorb everyone elses ability's." I was shocked at this, Bella was so powerful! "So we asked her if she would like to join us, and replied yes quite quickly actually. We've tried to get her past from her but she keeps it hidden well. And so I guess it had something to do with you?" Aro finished. I was awed. I think everyone else was to, because it took Carlisle a while to recompose himself. "Yes, We knew Bella when she was human and her and Edward fell in love, on Bellas 18th birthday she got a paper cut and Edward decided it wasn't safe for her anymore, so we left." The last part caused growls, hisses and glares to come from the entire Volturi guard including Aro,Cauis and Marcus!

I felt so guilty. I caused Bella this pain, if only I didn't leave and take my family with me, maybe then we would be together, on a beach together, both immortal -wince- I hated thinking of Bella as immortal, but I guess it was after all fate. I need to get my Bella, even if it kills me to get it. This is my personal challenge. I will not give up on my Bella, my love, my angel.

**Sorry this is short guys, but what do you think? Ideas please: Should Bella and Edward get together? Or should Bella get with another vampire on Volturi guard oooo:).. Do you want her to forgive the Cullens or not? Thank-you:). And please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	4. Oh god

**Hello guys! I'm sorry It's been so long but I had a huuuggee writers block and I really could not think what to write. I started reading FanFiction again for some inspiration and finally at half 1 in the morning I was able to come up with something!**

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the Cullen's unexpectant visit to Volturra. Two days and I'm already warming up to Edward, just a bit. Not enough to go all lovey dovey on him again. Not yet anyway. Gulp.<p>

Things take time to heal. Especially something as big as this. As a human I loved Edward. Loved. With all my heart, all my soul, I loved him. And I know, deep deep down that I still love him, I mean come on I couldn't of been all crazy about him when I was human and not have an ounce of love towards him when I'm a vampire. That's just crazy.

He's been doing such adorable things lately; holding out chairs, opening doors, standing up when I get up from the table. If anyone else tried it they would of looked stupid, not Edward. I've been trying to act like it doesn't get to me, like I don't care. But it does and I do.

Sometimes, Jasper looks over at me as though he knows, he knows that Edward is effecting me. Oh god. He probably does. And there's me thinking that I was doing pretty good with my emotions. Apparently not. Oh god.

**EPOV** I've been trying. So hard, nothing. Nothing seems to be working. I've been doing things for Bella, my sweet Bella, but not even a glance, not even anything to acknowledge that I'm there. Nothing. What am I supposed to do? Lay back and be hated by By Bella? I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that.

Jasper reckons I've still got some hope with her. He keeps on saying 'Give it time, trust me.' How longer am I supposed to wait? This is killing me here. To not have her say my name, not be able to hold her, tell her I love her. It hurts. More than anything.  
><strong>JPOV<strong>  
>'Give it time Edward' It hurts Edward for me to keep saying it to him, but he really does need to. Bella's confused and hurt right now, the best thing he can do is give it time and keep being a gentlemen to Bella. She loves that.<p>

Every time he does something I get a brief flicker of adoration, confusion, love, hurt and anger. I know how much she loved Edward and perhaps loves. Hell I probably know more than anyone. Bella will in time warm up completely to Edward and us. She's not the type to hold a grudge to long, I think. Oh god.

* * *

><p><strong>- Well there it is:P, Don't review to harsh things, I did this really late at night and I'm not even sure if it makes sense:'), just tell me what you think of it by reviewing please:P! Oh and by the way if you do read these things this isn't really anything it's just introducing what's to come!<strong>


	5. Amends

**Hey guys:)! I hope you like this, once again I had to do this at half 3 in the morning! It seems that's the only time I am actually able to write.. Anyway, hope you like! I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

Shopping. That's a good idea. Shopping, I like it. No Edward to open doors, no Edward to pull out chairs, no Edward to be protective, I mean we're are over but It's like he thinks he can growl at everyone who flirts with me. I mean Demetri and Felix always kiss me- brotherly. But he still growls at them I mean come on.

Crap, Alice. Not so perfect. The pesky pixie will be all other me like a moth to flame if I mention shopping or even decide to go, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already saw it. Great. Just my luck.

Sky diving. Hmmmm? Not such a bad idea. There won't be any doors or chairs 50 thousand miles in the air, so no chance of Edward getting in my good graces up there. Unless he offers to hold my hand. Tempting. No Bella! Not tempting! What's got into me? I thought I hated Edward. _I thought I would never love him again._

I got up from my bed, walking over to the arched window. It was a pretty pleasant day. The sky was a gorgeous azure colour, the tree's a beautiful islamic green swaying to the song of the birds. The sun, a brilliant fire ball in the sky. Sky diving wasn't an option today, unless everyone wanted a giant diamond cannon balling to earth. I wonder what people would think. Ha. That would be funny to find out, and it's not like the Volturi could or would kill me for exposing them I mean, come on. I am a Volturi princess and I doubt Aro would kill his own daughter.

EPOV

Sitting in this clearing reminds me of mine and Bellas meadow back in 'sunny old Forks.' Except that the flowers here were rose bushes and wild dandelions, apart from that, the similarities were creepy. And this clearing just didn't seem right somehow.

Perhaps it was because Bella wasn't here, lying next to me, sparkling like a priceless diamond. Or perhaps it was because the sun was so bright coming through the tree's, I mean, Forks wouldn't have this type of sunshine. Not in a million years.

I needed Bella's hand on mine. I know it wouldn't be warm anymore, but it would suffice. It would still be my Bella holding it. If that's what this meadow needed, than I don't see it seeming right anytime soon.

I know Jasper keeps on saying 'give it time, Edward.' But how long? How long am I going to have to go without telling Bella I love her? Or holding her tight to me? How long would I have to watch Demetri and Felix kiss her, hug her? How long? I'm nothing without Bella, and everyone knows it. I don't do anything. Nothing.

Alice is obsessing over anything. Trying to get her mind off of Bella's rejection. She hates the fact that her best friend hates her. She got off easy though, she doesn't know the pain of loosing a loved one. I do.

BPOV

Hunting. Maybe I should go hunting. At least it's something to in this weather. I do hate sun, I never thought I would say that when I was human. But now, I can't go out in public, I'm a slave to the shadows, to this castle. Don't get me wrong I love Volturra. I just hate having nothing to do.

Edward. Me and Edward, if we were together that is, we would be thinking of amazing things to do. Thinking about Edward sure isn't helping, that's why I came up here anyway. To get away from all the Cullens, to get away from all the memory's, all the loss, everything that I know I can never have. A best friend. A lover. A mum. A family. I miss it.

I hadn't seen Alice since the Cullens turned up here. Oh god. I didn't mean to hurt her. I really didn't. I know they all left me an all but Alice. She had been a best friend when I was human. She always knew ways of cheering me up. Even though it was normally shopping. Or barbie Bella. Eugh. Although I love shopping now, I still hate 'lets dress Bella up, put make up on her, tug on her hair, and stick her in six inch heels that we know she hates.' Er, no. Maybe I should go make amends? Just to Alice and the other Cullens. Maybe Edward? I'm not sure if I'm ready to call him my lover. Yet. But maybe sometime? When we work past all the difficulties. Maybe? "Alice!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, huge cliffy there:P, But I'm sure all the smart ones out there know whats going to happen. So what do you think?<br>I love me some Reviews guys:P! *Hint Hint*  
><strong>


	6. What have I gotten myself into?

**Got enough time, so might aswell update another one:P!**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

About ten second after calling her, my door swung open and that's pretty much all I saw as someone had knocked me down onto the floor hugging me vigorously. Evil physic pixie! "Thank you Bella! Thank you!" She kept repeating. "I've missed you Alice!" I mumbled to her. "I've missed you to! Oh Bella! I saw your decision about shopping and we so have to go! Please please please!" She gushed. "Fine Alice, But no barbie dress up!" She pouted but agreed by nodding her head, I swear she looked more like a puppy than a vampire!

After about ten more minutes of hugging, we got up and went over to my bed with Alice bombarding me with questions "What have you decided to do then? Sky diving? Oh Bella, you know Edward would have a fit if he found out you were going to go sky diving!" Figures. "Alice, Edward won't have any right to 'have a fit' we're not together, he doesn't have any say in my decisions anymore. He gave that up when he left me." The last part I mumbled knowing that she could here me, but still.

"Bella, you know that Edward only did that to protect you! He still loves you! Do you really think that he would just _decide_ to not love you anymore! He left us aswell Bella, he didn't keep in touch with us for _months_ do you know what it took for him to come here? Esme. She literally broke down sobbing, and even then, he was still resistant. Bella! It really hasn't been the same without you! We miss you so much!"

I was pretty sure that my eyes were popping out of my head at the moment, and my mouth probably resembled close to a gold fish. Edward still loves me? Edward left me to protect me? He still loves me? "Alice, this is to much. I can't process it at the moment, please, lets talk about something else."

She looked guilty, to which I squeezed her hand to show that it wasn't anything to hate her for, she squeezed mine back with the same pressure. "Well, Emmett is still a goon, but not as much you know? Rosalie isn't so vain! Which is uber weird!" I had to laugh at that.

"Did you go to any other schools?" I had to ask it, I was so curious as to what they had been up to the last one hundred and seventy eight years. "Well, the first twenty years or so, nobody did anything. Sure, we went out hunting, and other things. But we hardly went out the house, Carlisle didn't work, Esme didn't do much, she fussed over us alot but I think that was just to get her mind off things. Emmett didn't tell jokes. Rosalie didn't look in the mirror or brush her hair as much. And I didn't shop much maybe once every six months or so? We all missed you so much Bella! After that we were all grieving loads but me, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett decided to attend school again we went to Medialle high school, typical high school. Carlisle started to attend work but he didn't enjoy it, we could all tell that. Esme kept on buying houses online around the area just to refurnish and that. Don't ask. But these years have been tough Bella."

"I know what you mean." I gave a short humorless laugh. They had been through so much, but so had I. I had lived through nearly two hundred years thinking the love of my life hadn't loved me anymore. That the closest thing I had to a real best friend. A real family. I had grown to believe that they didn't love me either. And it hurt.

"Bella, I didn't mean to come of as inconsiderate or anything. God. I know that you, out of all of us have had it hardest. What have you been up to these decades then?" "Maybe another time Alice, I don't feel in the mood to have Aro shout at me for blowing something up." Laughing sarcastically, I took out my phone to text Heidi and Jane. "Good idea Bella!" God I hate it when she does that.

_-Heidi, Jane, me and Alice has sorted things out now, going to make amends with the other Cullens too._

It took about ten seconds for Jane a to reply..

_-Hey Bella it's Jane and Heidi, Aro sent us to get food, Eugh, can you believe it, anyway.. Does the 'other Cullens' include dogward to?_

Laughing a bit at her text I sent a quick reply

_-Maybe, I'm not sure yet, things are just so confusing! I miss him so much Jane! I don't know what to do!_

Tapping my fingers waiting for a reply, it seemed to take forever and forever is a long time when your a vampire.

_-I'm not going to say 'Oh Bella! Good for you! Congratulations! Because I'm not. I don't like the way he treated you. You was a mess these last hundred years that you've been with us, a mess Bella. And you know that to. But I do know that you love him otherwise you wouldn't of been a mess! Just do what you want! Because me and Heidi will stick with your decision no matter what! Heidi says 'unless you choose to leave both our familys, because then we'll have to hunt you down Bella!' HaHa. Love you, we've got to go, round up the ikkle humans;)!_

Eugh. So they were out human fishing. Disgusting. Utterly gross. I've been trying to get them off that diet but noo. It's 'Ew Bella are you joking?' or 'We need to keep up our strength Bella' I keep my strength up just fine and I feed on animals! How hard can it be! Disgusting carnivores.

I almost forgot that Alice was in the room until she touched my arm and babbled "I'll go get the others, excluding Edward 'llgethimaswell!" The last bit came out all jumbled and if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I probably would of been looking at Alice like she had gone nuts. Not that that's anything unusual. "Alice, just get the other Cullens, don't get Edward." She looked dissapointed until I said "I want to speak to Edward by himself, It might be a bit awquard with family here." Her eyes lit up by that and she bounded off the bed throwing a quick "I'll go get them Bella, Be right back!" Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it:), I think it's my longest so far, not sure though (And it probably wouldn't matter because my other chapters are so short anyway! This is probably a third as to what people write, never mind, lifes not perfect aye:P!<strong>

**Everyone keeps on messaging me asking 'How old are you' 'your such a great writer.' I'm touched guys and just to let you know I'm 14 :P!**

**I love me some reviews guys:D!**


	7. Surprises

**I don't own anything other than the plot!**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

Ten minutes later, maybe less there was a quiet rap at the door. I say quiet because if I were a human I would not have heard it. "Come in" I called, well I was meant to call but it came out a hoarse whisper. Curious, I decided to tap into my famous mind reading skill, courtesy, of Dogward.

_Why has Bella called us here?-Rosalie.  
>What's she going to say?- Carlisle<br>Where's Edward?- Emmett  
>Cool your emotions guys! My head feels like it's going to explode!- Jasper<br>Bella! She really is alive- Esme  
>She's reading our minds! Oh crap! Think cool, calm thoughts. Shopping!<em>

Turns out there curious aswell, well, apart from Alice.

Someone- I think Carlisle, coughed to get my attention, well on with the show! "I'm pretty sure you're all curious as to why I called you here.." Oh god, I just sounded like a really bad T.V program. How cliché. Despite that line most of them nodded there heads, Alice just smiled knowingly.

"I wanted to ask, er.." I trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to approach the situation. What do you say in situations like these? _Hi guys, I know you all left me in the past and that, but you're back now, and I know I lifted you in the air, but you know, can we get past our differences? _I wasn't sure that would go to well.

Alice stepped in calmly, well at first she did, "what Bella was trying to say was can it go back to how it was.." Now it was her time to trail off, but she was bounding up and down like a hypo reactive crazed machine.

It was Esme to first latch on, which surprised me because I thought Carlisle was the one for riddles. "It shouldn't be you asking this Bella! It should be us, oh we are all so sorry Bella!" I ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, one that would of killed her is she were human. It was Emmett next who grabbed me in a bone crushing hug and started twirling me in circles. Laughing uncontrollably I started hitting at his chest, he put me down looking unsure as to weather he had crossed a line, I just giggled, making him laugh to. "It's nice to not want to eat you Bella" Jasper moved up to me showing me all his teeth in a wide smile. He then hugged me tightly too. Surprised, I hugged him back fiercely. Rosalie came up to me next, looking uncomfortable. "Look Bella, I know we didn't get on when you were human, but, I'd like that to change" I smiled hugely at that, and hugged her too. Last but not least, Carlisle was there, I hugged him and stepped back.

"Anyone fancy coming hunting? I'm feeling rather parched, I suppose hunting does that to you" I giggled trying to lighten the awquard silence that had fell over the room. The Cullens looked at me uneasily. I latched on to there trail of thought quickly, "Ew guys, come on! I mean animals!" They visibly relaxed. "I'll come, I haven't hunted in weeks!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Momentarily dazed I nodded my head. Surprises just kept on coming. Rosalie just smiled and walked other to me. "We will catch up later guys?" Not wanting to be rude leaving them to quickly, but I hadn't hunted in ages and I was really thirsty. They nodded there heads, leaving me and Rosalie to turn our backs and run out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Hope you liked.<br>I love me some reviews guys!  
><strong>


End file.
